


Off-piste

by cordeliadelayne



Series: Primeval100 [7]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Community: primeval100, Drabble, Gen, Getting Lost, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6224674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for primeval100's “GPS” challenge.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Off-piste

**Author's Note:**

> Written for primeval100's “GPS” challenge.

"I thought your invention was going to stop us getting lost?"

"There may be a few kinks that need..."

Claudia huffed and sat down on a snow covered rock.

"On the plus side," Connor said, "you don't get this view back at the Home Office."

The view _was_ spectacular. Not that she intended to tell Connor that.

"When we get back, no more tinkering with the GPS."

Connor nodded and then started speculating on their position and how to find their way back to the team.  
  
Claudia sighed and started dreaming up punishments that couldn't possibly lead back to her.


End file.
